


Hawk in a Spiders web

by Mrs_Understood



Category: Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Clint, clint Barton needs a hug., hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Understood/pseuds/Mrs_Understood
Summary: Lots of Clint feelsHe’s just really scared of loosing her, okay?Lill Drabble
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 25





	Hawk in a Spiders web

Clint sat back, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes. He was a assassin damn it. And a spy. He wasn’t going to sit her and cry, mulling over things that hadn’t, and wouldn’t happen, but here he was. 

Sniffing, he stood, planning on getting some fresh air, when he heard a small noise at the door, before it silently swung open. Spinning around he saw Natasha, looking ruffled and slightly annoyed, but definitely alive. 

“Tasha.” He asked, taking a step forward. 

“Remind me to never tell anyone I will go back to Peru, ugh so many creeps,” she said, are moving her heels. “Next time I’ll- Clint? What’s wrong?” 

“I-“ he said, cutting himself off to just stair at her. She was okay. No blood gushing wounds of skull splitting injuries, just his Nat. This time. 

“Hey, babe come here,” she said. He sniffed, blinking his eyes faster as if that would help him. She took a step forward anyways, putting a hand on both sides of his face. “What’s wrong lapochka? Why are you crying?”

“ ‘M not,” he mumbled, tipping his chin down so as to hide his face. 

“I call bull Barton, you tell me what’s wrong right now or I swear,” she said, before sobering. “What happened?” 

“Nothing,” he said. “This time,” 

“This time?” She repeated, leaning forward to press the front of there bodies together. “Clint, sweetheart, please? You’ve got me all worried.” She said. “And that’s not easy to do.”

“It’s just that…” he paused, taking a deep breath, only to have the tears slide across his cheeks anyway. “It’s just that I- shit, I love you so much Tasha, and I’m so scared. So fucking scared that one day you’ll never come back and- it’s all just to damn much Tasha. I’m so scared of losing you,”

She hummed sympathetically, bringing her hands to the back of his head and pulling him closer to her, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder while tears rolled down his face. “I’m gonna be okay Clint, don’t worry about me,” 

“I can’t help it Nat,” He whispered. “You just… you mean so much to me I… I can’t handle you ever leaving,” He tightened his arms around her, resting each of his hands on the opposit hip, trying to hide there shaky ness,“I can’t do this without you,” 

“Babe. No one is asking you to,” she whispered, curling her finders in his fluffy hair. “I’m not letting something like death take me, you know that,” 

“Yeah,” He sniffed, blinking his eyes. “I love you Nat. I love you so damn much it scared me,” 

“I love you to you silly hawk,” She said. “I’m gonna go shower, you wanna come?” Showering for them wasn’t really a sexual thing. I mean, don’t get her wrong, sometimes it so was, but part of the spy thing was being a little paranoid, and it was always safer to have someone watching your back.

“Please?” He said, almost a whimper, holding onto her even tighter, actually keeping her from pulling away. She laughed. 

“Of course, who else will watch the vents for monsters while I wash my face,” she said. Clint chuckled slightly against her. 

“I dunno, I bet any one of those shield agents would be happy to,” He joked. She swatted his arm. “Sorry,” 

“I love you to,” She whispered, breaking the hug to pull him into a kiss. “Now lets go, I’ve been on that plane for way to long,”


End file.
